The Werecoyote And The Specialist
by Ashlycastellon12
Summary: The relationship between a werecoyote and a specialist. Rp fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Malia  
Malia had been thinking a lot about Brandon. She never knew when he was going to be home or when he would call. But the best part is when he would surprise her with a bouquet of flowers and  
he would sometimes surprise her with a bunch of rose petals and run a bath.  
She then did everything around the house from doing the laundry to washing the dishes. She would have to put dinner on the table for her and her love. But the only thing she knew how to get  
was deer. And Brandon didn't know about that part of her yet and hopes to tell him sooner or later.  
She hears the door knob turn and sees it's Brandon. "Hey babe I just got us a pizza tonight." She kissed him on his cheek and dug into the pizza and fed him a piece. The best thing  
she enjoyed about him was his smile. "I hope this is ok." She then kissed him deeply. Getting on top of him still kissing him.  
"I love you babe. There's something I need to tell you. But do you promise not to freak out if I tell you?" She looked into his eyes hoping he wouldn't break up with her over this  
werecoyote nonsense.

Brandon  
"Hey boo. Pizza sounds fine with me." He smiled as he kissed her back holding heron top of him. "You can tell me anything. And I promise I won't freak out." Brandon looked into her eyes and smiled.  
He was hoping she would tell him were she has been all these nights but he needed to learn to trust her. And he also knew that trust was important in a relationship. "Hey babes, have you  
heard from your old friends in Beacon Hills since you moved here to magix with me and started hanging out with me and my friends?" He asked. "The reason I ask is because I never really met them."  
He knew something was wrong when he asked Malia about her friends because of the stern look she gave her boyfriend. And she always looked pissed off at him. "Malia, are you ok?" He  
asked her.  
When he looked at her he noticed her eyes turned blue and she had fangs where her teeth should be. "Baby you're scaring me." he said. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Malia  
Malia's face turned back to normal as she looked at the frightened face of her boyfriend."I'm sorry babe. I just quit talking to them along time ago. I didn't mean to scare you. Well now  
know the real me now." She said. As she turned her head.  
"I didn't mean for you to find out this way. Sometimes I can't control it. If you're wondering where I've been all these nights I've been hunting. I'm a werecoyote Brandon. I have to hunt.  
She started walking away crying. She almost killed her own boyfriend. She wanted this relationship to last a long time unlike the one she had with Stiles. "Brandon….." She couldn't  
stop crying and she couldn't stop thinking about the way she almost killed him but didn't.  
"Please….."

Brandon  
Brandon grabbed his girlfriend by the wrist "Malia Hale! I love you babe and I can't lose you. I don't care if you're a werecoyote." He pulled her in close kissing her "I promise  
you you'll never lose me. And I want to be with you forever."  
He smiled and looked into her eyes "babes your eyes." They're glowing red. That means you're an alpha." He picks her up and spins her around landing them on the couch. "I  
love you my alpha."  
He held her close smiling at her "hey babe? Did you ever think about children?" He asked as he was playing with her handheld sees her asleep on his chest and he smiles  
"Sweet dreams princess." He looked at their recent pictures they took at the mall in magix he thought they seemed happy together and he was glad he moved on from Stella and Malia moved  
on from Stiles and Scott 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Malia  
Malia woke up the next morning. She didn't remember what had happened the rest of the night. All she remembered was almost killing Brandon. And she realized she realized she must've fallen asleep  
on Brandon.  
"Brandon?", she asked. She looked over at him and noticed the blood all over her hands. She screamed. And it woke Brandon up. She kept screaming at the top of her lungs.  
She was screaming so much that she didn't even notice she was having a nightmare. "Brandon…..", she cried she couldn't help but cry and cry.  
"BRANDON!", she screamed again.

Brandon  
"Malia, I'm right here. It's ok. It's all a nightmare. No one is going to hurt me or you. I promise.", he said. He held his lover close. "I love you Malia Hale." He kissed  
her head.  
Brandon comforted Malia. He loved her so much he couldn't live without her. He wanted to marry her someday and hope to start a family with her.  
"I stay by your side no matter what babe. I'll be there for you through the difficult times and through the worse times."  
He never left her side and never left her. 


End file.
